Pornografiti
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Cuando un hombre te acosa con la miarada lo más seguro es que puedas sentir o bien alagada o simplemente fastidiada... pero que pasa cuando él te fotografía desnuda y descubres que... realmente merecen leerlo XD


* * *

_**• SasuSaku **_

_**• One-shot**_

**Advertencias: **pues no contiene lemon pero sí un lenguaje grosero, no apto para menores de 14 años supongo...

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**PornoGrafiti**

Quizás eran alucinaciones mías por hacerme creer que de verdad existía alguien, fuera de la habitación que alquilaba, un hombre interesado en la fisonomía de mi cuerpo. De cierto modo podría sentirme alagada, pero estando instalada en los callejones de la inmensa ciudad de nueva York no era precisamente una sensación que podría elevar mi ego, si no, hacerme pensar que mi vecino era un pervertido, o en el peor de los casos, un psicópata en potencia. Por lo menos sabía que el tipo no era gay, puesto que siempre, siempre, al darle la espalda, sin el disimulo o discreción que cualquier caballero tenga para con una mujer, miraba mi trasero, lo sentía, era fácil saberlo cuando los ojos de tu acosador tienen una energía increíblemente intensa, pero… si las cuestiones en las que me desarrollaba casi la mayoría de veces eran plenamente falsas, pues entonces lo único que podía especular era que él era un homosexual con mucha envidia y deseos de poseer lo que yo, honorablemente, poseía.

Más se agradecía el hecho de que, por lo menos, fuese alguien sumamente silencioso y una persona que, al parecer, amaba la paz de una noche.

Pero mi paz, y sobretodo, mi privacidad se atenuó en cuanto salí del baño, envuelta tan solo por una toalla, descubriendo que el imbécil de lindo rostro estaba al frente de mi habitación parado con una maldita cámara fotográfica capturando muchas de mis acciones mientras me colocaba el brassier y los calzones. Le grité "hijo de puta, vete a fotografiar a la cerda de tu vieja…" y muchas otras cosas más que sin duda pudieron haber alterado el sistema nervioso de cualquier tipo con sangre en la cara, pero… había olvidado aquel "punto", ese tipo, por lógica, no tenía ni un ápice de vergüenza en la sangre, por último, ya ni siquiera creía que supiese lo que es la vergüenza, no cuando tiene el atrevimiento de fotografiarme sin descaro completamente desnuda.

Entonces… supe lo que tenía que hacer.

_La venganza siempre es muy dulce. Y es un plato… que se come frío. _

Me paré en la ventana que daba a la salida de nuestros cuartos, esperando que saliera y tener la oportunidad de regresarle el mal rato. Y… ¡sí!

Lo vi salir algo… sucio, si la vista no me fallaba, estaba manchado de pintura y con las manos totalmente bañadas en un tono rojizo suave más tirando para un rosa. Tiró algún pomo, vacío tal vez, y caminó por la acera hasta perderse en la esquina.

¡Esa era mi oportunidad!

Tenía que sabotear sus intenciones, conseguir las fotografías y romperlas junto con alguna copia que pudo haber conseguido.

Entré a su domicilio sin problemas, el lugar no era muy iluminado pero supuse que lo más seguro es que, si era un fotógrafo, fuese así. Caminé, inmiscuyéndome en cada habitación hasta dar con un cuarto en particular… en este había muchos cuadros, algunos cubiertos por mantas blancas y otras por plásticos negros. Viré la vista buscando el aparato que había conseguido mi figura. Pero…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – él había regresado.

Giré entre asustada y sorprendida.

-¿Qué hago aquí amigo? Pues… sabotearte… - si él era un loco maniaco que ultrajaba mujeres para luego matarlas pues entonces tenía que hacerle ver que mi carácter, aunque fuese apariencia, también podía ser tan histérico rayando la esquizofrenia.

-¿Bromeas? - había reído, se había reído de mí.

-¡¡No!!… ¡¡¡hace unos días me fotografiaste!!! ¡¡Desnuda maldito cabrón!! – tenía que calmarme, pero era tan difícil cuando él simulaba escucharme y pretendía que lo que había hecho no era algo de lo que se podía alarmar.

-Tenía que… - fue sereno, simplemente… _¡¡simple!!_

-¡¡¡Dame esas fotos!!!… ¡¡¡no pienso ser un ícono en una página pornográfica!!!

-No usé tus fotos para eso… - susurró removiendo la pintura rosa en el agua.

-¡Ya las usaste! Dios… que voy a hacer con mi vida. – estaba hiperventilándome y convulsioné un poco imaginándome la manera en la que le arrancaría la cabeza.

-En realidad… fue para otra cosa…

Caminó hasta la pared, tirando de la manta que colgaba, mostrándome mi propia imagen recostada mientras él mismo lamía mi vientre, mi expresión era indescriptible en el dibujo… porque estoy segura de que ese tipo de expresiones no se resuelven en mí al tener sexo, especulé… estaba teniendo sexo y algunas letras con forma extraña adornaban la imagen, lo miré esperando algo que pueda ayudarme a entender, pero solo lo vi encogerse de hombros mientras con el aerosol rellenaba el color de mi cabellos rosas. Simplemente fue una maravilla, porque por un momento pensé que si yo fuese una total ignorante… podría haber dicho que esa era una fotografía que nos pudieron haber tomado en pleno acto… y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

-¡¡Eso es…!!

-Un grafiti.

-¡Eso es pornografía! – exclamé indignada.

-No… eso es arte. – dijo completamente inmerso en las líneas de las letras.

-Para eso… fue la foto.

-Sí…

-Y… esas letras… ¿Qué se supone que dice ahí?

-Tengo entendido de que te llamas Sakura, soy Sasuke, un gusto.

-Sigo sin entender.

-La unión de nuestros nombres es SASUSAKU, precisamente lo que dice ahí.

No podía negar que la imagen era muy sensual y erótica y me había dejado impactada pero… no viendo más allá de lo que mis ojos veían pues parecía que eso sí había ocurrido.

Seguramente mi cara fue un poema y pues… me quedé totalmente de piedra después, ya que ni siquiera fui capaz de luchar cuando las manos de Sasuke tomaron mis caderas… arrojándome sobre la cama.

* * *

Gracias por leer...

Y lamento que la historia sea tan corta, creo que es un poco cómica, por la actitud de Sakura y el desinteresado Sasuke que actúa como si nada con el ataque de histeria que sufre Sakura. ^^' jajaja... bueno, un beoso a todos.


End file.
